Mi error fue dejarte ir
by Ire-Ire
Summary: T.K se le declaró a Kari, pero tuvo una mala racha....¿¿que pasara??


**¡¡¡¡¡AVISO LEMON TAKARI!!!!!**

Mi error fue dejarte ir

Nuestra historia comienza a partir de que los niños elegidos han vencido a Venommyotismon. Davis, Miyako, Cody, Ken, Kari y T.K junto con el grupo de los antiguos elegidos se disponen a celebrarlo con el resto de los niños elegidos del resto del mundo. Por su parte, Davis sigue intentando para variar ¬¬ conquistar a Kari de la forma que sea, Kari sigue sin hacerle caso como ha pasado siempre. T.K sólo se limita a mirar los intentos fallidos de Davis con gracia y con resignación, ya que piensa que Kari sólo le esta con él porque quiere dar celos a Davis. Por esto, T.K se aparta del grupo silenciosamente con su fiel compañero digital Patamon que le acompaña hasta un lago que no quedaba muy lejos del lugar donde habían vencido a Venommyotismon. 

Kari al no ver a T.K se puso a preguntar a todo el mundo donde estaba ya que quería celebrarlo con él.

-¿Dónde se ha podido meter T.K?- se preguntaba Kari constantemente.

-Puede que quiera estar solo…….-Sugirió su compañera digital, Gatomon.

Kari se quedo pensativa con lo que le dijo Gatomon.

T.K estaba pensativo en el lago junto a Patamon, que le miraba sin comprender que le pasaba a su amigo.

-¿Que te pasa T.K?-Preguntó tímidamente Patamon

-No es nada Patamon, solo que estoy pensando en Kari-Contestó T.K sonriéndole

-¿Porque no se lo dices ya T.K?-

T.K se sorprendió mucho por lo que dijo Patamon, él jamás le había dicho a Patamon nada de que amase a Kari y nunca había dado muestras.

-¿Decirle el que, Patamon?-

-Que la amas T.K…..-

En cuanto T.K oyó eso se puso muy colorado.

-No te extrañes T.K, aunque soy un digimon se lo que es el amor y se lo que significa, y a ti se te nota mucho que estas enamorado…la forma en que la miras, la forma en que la tratas…-Dijo el digimon mientras miraba el lago.

-Tienes razón Patamon, pero el problema es que…-

-¿Qué T.K?-

-Pues que no me atrevo Patamon, y luego tenemos a Davis, no quiero hacerle daño, valoro mucho su amistad…-

-Si Davis es tu amigo seguro que lo comprenderá T.K-

-Tienes razón, muchas gracias ^^-

-De nada-

Con esto T.K decidió volver al sitio donde estaban todos los muchachos y celebrarlo con ellos, en cuanto Kari lo vio se tiró a él para abrazarlo.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupaste mucho ¿sabes?-

-Lo siento mucho Kari, solo estaba pensando ^^- dijo mientras la correspondía.

-¿Y en que estabas pensando si puede saberse?- dijo mientras fingía estar enfadada deshaciéndose del abrazo.

-En ti…-

Kari se giró a mirarlo con cara de ofendida, pero inmediatamente se le quitó al ver la cara dulce de T.K sonriéndole.

-Kari yo quería decirte que yo te…-

-¡¡Aquí tenemos a la parejita!!¿Que haces aquí solo con Kari, T.K?-Dijo Tai interrumpiendo la escena, para fastidiar mas que nada…

-Nada sólo estaba hablando con ella ¬¬-Dijo T.K con cara de pocos amigos

-Bueno pues hala venid con nosotros a celebrarlo-

-Esta bien, ahora vamos hermano ^^- dijo Kari calmadamente mientras le dirigía una miradilla a su hermano Taichi.

Taichi se alejó de mala gana de nuestra pareja para ir con los demás, mientras Davis miraba con cara de "te voy a matar si te pillo" a T.K.

-Bueno… ¿Que tenias que decirme T.K?-dijo Kari mirándolo dulcemente.

-Bueno yo quería decirte que… te quiero mucho Kari…y no sólo eso…llevo enamorado de ti desde que nos conocimos cuando teníamos 8 años en el mundo digital…y…quería decirte que te amo…-

Kari no podía estar más contenta, esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida y quería que durase tanto como el amor que le tenía a T.K y que le seguía teniendo. T.K por su parte se estaba poniendo nervioso porque Kari no contestaba y porque no se había atrevido a decírselo mirándola a los ojos.

-Comprendo si no me correspondes pero yo solamente quería que lo supieras porque me estaba matando este sentimiento que tenía reprimido en el corazón, lo único que te pido es que si me ves distante por favor no te preocupes por mi porque…-

Las palabras no pudieron salir de la boca de T.K porque fue sellada por un beso muy apasionado de Kari, T.K no pudo más que abrir los ojos lo más que pudo, pero después correspondió la caricia de Kari igual o con más intensidad que ella, lo que provocó que Kari subiera sus brazos al cuello de T.K y éste la abrazara por la cintura. Cuando el beso hubo terminado, juntaron sus frentes mientras seguían abrazados.

-Te amo…-dijo Kari

-Yo también te amo…-respondió T.K.

El grupillo en cuanto les vio gritó y se pusieron a dar aplausos, los dos se pusieron rojos a más no poder mientras llegaban cogidos de la mano.

-¡¡¡POR FIN!!! ¡¡¡YA PENSABA QUE NO IBAIS A DECLARAOS!!!- dijo Yolei gritando.

Kari y T.K se sonrojaron a la vez y bajaron la mirada, mientras un Davis muy enfadado se aproximaba a T.K con la intención de darle un buen derechazo. 

Matt vio las intenciones de Davis y avisó a Taichi para que pudieran cogerlo a tiempo antes de que se produjera algún accidente grave, sin embargo no les dio tiempo y Davis pegó a un T.K muy desprevenido por estar con la mirada baja. 

Lo único que Kari acertó a ver fue a T.K en el suelo con la nariz rota y llena de sangre, en cuanto le vio se giró a ver a Davis mirándola con una cara de estar pidiéndole explicaciones, Kari solo acertó a girarse hacia T.K para ayudarle a levantarse y poder curarle esa nariz rota; Davis comprendió la situación y se fue corriendo del lugar seguido de cerca de un Veemon muy preocupado por su amigo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Habían pasado 8 años desde esa situación, ahora T.K y Kari no eran novios ya que T.K había cambiado su comportamiento a raíz de la muerte de su padre, se había vuelto más seco en las relaciones con sus amigos y más todavía con su antigua novia, Kari… Ahora se encontraba solo en la casa de su madre, ya que ésta y Matt habían salido a hacer la compra (Matt se mudó con él y su madre por la muerte de su padre). 

La quería con locura. Esa era la única verdad. Ella ahora salía con un compañero de universidad llamado Masaru, llevaba 8 largos meses agonizantes para T.K., había sido tonto, muy tonto, el único pilar que tenía para apoyarse y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que destruirlo. La relación que tuvo con Kari duró exactamente 2 años y 2 meses, en el mismo día de su aniversario ella rompió con él, porque decía que él era muy frío con ella… y tenía razón, toda la razón, debería haberla pedido perdón cuando sucedió eso y haberla pedido otra oportunidad, pero no lo hizo… Y de ese error se arrepintió al momento de no haberlo hecho y se va a estar arrepintiendo toda su vida.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En un apartamento de una residencia de estudiantes Kari Yagami estaba con su actual novio Masaru viendo una película, aunque mas bien se estaban quedando dormidos porque la película era un autentico petardo, estaban los dos abrazados recostados en el sofá. De pronto Kari se levantó muy sofocada de encima de Masaru, el motivo: había vuelto a soñar con T.K.

Llevaba soñando con T.K desde que había empezado a salir con Masaru, sus "pesadillas" se repetían una y otra vez y siempre era la misma pesadilla.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"En una habitación, una pareja de novios se encontraban acostados en una cama, besándose y amándose a cada instante, disfrutando de cada caricia y cada beso al máximo, cuando el joven estaba a punto de empezar a penetrarla, ella se daba cuenta de que había alguien que les miraba tristemente desde la ventana de la calle: era T.K. Automáticamente ella le decía a él que parara, él paraba y cuando se levantaba corriendo a ver a T.K, él había desaparecido como si se lo hubiera llevado la nada. De pronto ella se encontraba en otra habitación, donde T.K se encontraba escribiendo una carta de despedida para su amada Kari. Era ella. Ella era su amada. Esa era la única verdad. Ella lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón y también sabía que en el fondo de su corazón todavía seguía existiendo ese amor incondicional hacia T.K. Cuando dejo de pensar, se dio cuenta de que T.K había terminado su carta de despedida y se disponía a quitarse la vida con un cuchillo que había afilado para la ocasión. Kari intentó pararlo pero él no la oía, era como si ella no estuviera en esa habitación, como si fuera un fantasma. Lo único que Kari pudo hacer fue ver como corría la sangre mientras lloraba desconsolablemente pidiendo a dios que eso no fuera verdad y que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Masaru se despertó asustado cuando Kari saltó por la pesadilla.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kari?-

-No es nada Masaru,  es que he tenido una pesadilla… nada más…-

-¿Estas segura, amor?-

-Si Masaru, gracias…eh, voy a salir un momento a dar una vuelta, ¿vale?-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Kari a levantarse del sofá.

-No Masaru déjalo, prefiero ir yo sola ¿vale cariño?-dijo mientras le daba un beso suave en los labios.

-Vale… pero no tardes Kari…-

Con esto Kari cogió las llaves y se fue a dar una vuelta, el destino de esa vuelta: el departamento de T.K Takaishi.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

T.K se encontraba aún en su casa recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando estaba con Kari y disfrutaba cada día de ella hasta la ultima gota, al igual que ella de él. De pronto el timbre de su casa sonó y se levantó pesadamente para abrir la puerta. La visita que había detrás de su puerta no se la esperaba para nada: era Kari.

-Kari…-

-Hola T.K…-

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?-

-Es que… ¿puedo pasar?-

-Cla…claro…pasa…-

Kari pasó pensativa mientras miraba hacia todos lados, tenía miedo de que su pesadilla se hiciera realidad…

-Siéntate Kari… ¿quieres algo de beber?-

-Si, un vaso de agua por favor…-

-Espera que vaya a por el, ahora vuelvo…-

T.K se fue corriendo hacia la cocina para traerle el vaso de agua a Kari, mientras que ésta última pensaba en como podía empezar la conversación sobre su pesadilla… 

No sabía porque ella había venido, desde que rompieron ella no le volvió a llamar, ni él tampoco a ella… lo único que podía pasar por su cabeza es que ella quería volver con él… pero pronto descubriría que no era por eso…

T.K volvió con el vaso de agua para Kari.

-Toma, aquí tienes…-

-Gracias…-

-Y… bueno ¿a que se debe tu visita, Kari?-

-Bueno… yo… eh… vas a pensar que soy una tonta por esto que te voy a contar pero…-

Las palabras de la boca de Kari no salieron ya que T.K le cogió las manos y ella se quedó paralizada porque un escalofrío le recorrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Cuéntamelo Kari, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, aunque hallamos roto hace mucho quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás para lo que quieras ¿vale?-

Kari no pudo más que titubear hasta que T.K le soltó las manos y la calló al ponerle un dedo en los labios, mientras que la otra mano subía hasta su mejilla.

-Tranquilízate… no va a pasar nada… ¿Ok?-

En cuanto Kari oyó eso, las lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos y se tiró encima de T.K para llorar a gusto, lo que provocó que T.K terminara recostado en el sofá con Kari encima. 

Kari pasó la noche en casa de T.K, su madre no estaba, ya que cuando había llegado con Matt de ir a por la compra, recibió una llamada del trabajo en la que la comunicaban que tendría que salir de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo. Matt decidió irse con ella y T.K se quedo solo con Kari, así que no hubo problemas con las camas, ya que T.K durmió en la cama de su hermano y Kari en la cama de T.K.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Masaru estaba preocupado por Kari, había pasado la noche fuera y ni siquiera había llamado para decirle nada. De pronto el teléfono sonó.

-¿Dígame?-

-¿Masaru?...Soy Kari, sólo quería llamarte para decirte que no me pasó nada y que estoy bien…-

-¿Dónde estas, Kari?-

Kari no sabía si decirle que había ido a ver a su ex o que se había encontrado a una vieja amiga por la calle y que ésta la había invitado a cenar en su casa…

-Estoy en… casa de una amiga, Miyako Inoue, ¿Te acuerdas de ella?-

-Si que me acuerdo de ella pero ¿porque no me avisaste?-

-Lo siento Masaru, pero es que me invitó a cenar y la cena duró hasta altas horas de la madrugada y no quería molestarte, así que me quede en casa de Miyako y ahora cuando nos hemos levantado he decidido llamarte…-

-Ya… comprendo… ¿quieres que vaya a recogerte?-

-No, no hace falta, en cuanto termine de desayunar y me despida de ella, iré para allá… ¿vale?-

-Vale cariño, pero ten cuidado cuando vengas para acá ¿vale?-

-Vale Masaru… Adiós-

-Adiós amor- 

Kari se disponía a ducharse, para después preparar el desayuno, era lo menos que podía hacer por T.K.

Mientras el agua tibia resbalaba por su fina piel, pensaba en como hablaría con T.K sobre porque había ido a su casa para hablar con él.

Cuando se terminó de duchar, se fue a la habitación de T.K, donde había dormido y cogió la ropa necesaria y se fue al baño a cambiar.

Por otro lado, T.K llevaba despierto un rato, pensando en que le podía pasar a Kari para que acudiera a él como acudió. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que Kari se había levantado y se estaba duchando.

Cuando Kari terminó de vestirse, empezó a preparar el desayuno en la cocina, pero no se dio cuenta de cuando T.K entró a la cocina y se quedó mirándola. Cuando se dio la vuelta le encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta y mirándola con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días Kari…- dijo T.K calmadamente

-Bue...buenos días T.K- respondió Kari nerviosa

-Oh… no tenías porque preparar el desayuno…-

-Era lo menos que podía hacer…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta nerviosa.

T.K se acercó cautelosamente a Kari por detrás.

-Kari…-

-¿Si?... ¿que… que pasa T.K?-Kari se puso nerviosa por la proximidad de T.K

-¿Por qué viniste ayer a mí?-

-Yo… lo siento mucho T.K, pero es que vas a pensar que soy una tonta por pensar estas cosas y…-

Kari, que estaba con la mirada baja, se calló al momento que notó que las manos de T.K viajaban hasta sus mejillas.

-Ssshhh… yo nunca pensaría eso Kari… lo único que pienso de ti es que eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo que he conocido en toda mi vida…-

Al oír esto, Kari sintió sus mejillas arder y el corazón delatarla. Seguía enamorada de T.K, y lo sabía. Pero no podía, ahora no podía. Estaba con Masaru, y era feliz. O eso creía ella.

Bajó la mirada y cuando volvió a subirla, se encontró con la mirada de T.K… Éste se fue acercando poco a poco. Cuando estaban a punto de besarse, Kari se apartó.

-No puedo T.K… lo siento…-

-Lo comprendo…-

Después de esto, desayunaron y Kari cogió sus cosas. Cuando se preparaba para irse T.K la cogió del brazo y la hizo darse la vuelta para decirle algo.

-No te vayas por favor…-

-T.K yo…no puedo quedarme, tengo que ir con Masaru, seguro que está preocupado…-

-Sé que le has llamado, lo he visto en el teléfono…Kari por favor te lo pido, no te vayas… Yo te amo todavía…además todavía no me has dicho porque apareciste ayer aquí, no he recibido todavía ninguna explicación…-

-T.K yo…está bien te lo explicaré…-

Kari y T.K se sentaron en el sofá y ésta le explicó que desde que había empezado a salir con Masaru, soñaba con él. Le contó el sueño a T.K y el escucho atentamente mientras se sorprendía y se preguntaba como podía Kari soñar eso… Pero de pronto se dio cuenta:

La conexión que tenían era sublime, y por lo tanto cada uno sentía y padecía lo que el otro sentía y padecía, se conocían desde hacía 18 años, y la conexión desde un principio fue magnífica, conectaron perfectamente y se llevaron muy bien, lo malo vino cuando se tuvieron que separar debido a que T.K se debía ir con su madre porque vivía en otra parte de Japón. Estuvieron sin verse 3 años, 3 años que los pasaron malamente debido a que se echaban de menos. A los 3 años T.K se mudó con su madre a Odaiba por temas de trabajo, entonces a T.K le inscribieron por casualidad en la misma escuela de Kari, ahí fue cuando empezó su 2º aventura digital junto con Davis, Miyako y Cody. Pasaron mucho juntos en esa 2º aventura digital, pero al final ganaron los buenos y la paz del mundo digital se reestableció y todo quedo en orden. Entonces él se le declaró y estuvieron 1 año y 2 maravillosos meses; justo en el aniversario ella le dijo que quería cortar con él… ¿el motivo?: A partir de la muerte de su padre, 4 meses atrás, T.K dejó de ser el mismo y tenía un comportamiento muy frío con todos sus amigos, al igual que con Kari. Ahora llevaban 10 meses sin verse y eso lo habían padecido los dos por igual, cada uno a su forma, Kari teniendo pesadillas sobre T.K y T.K deprimiéndose mientras no hacía más que pensar en Kari.

-Yo sé porque pasa eso Kari…-dijo por fin T.K que había estado pensando

-…-

-Pasa esto porque nuestra conexión es sublime, y siempre estaremos conectados, siempre; no sólo en el mundo digital sino también aquí, en el mundo real, sentimos lo que el otro siente y lo padecemos, y sabemos que debemos estar separados pero no hacemos más que pensar el uno en el otro y deseamos que algún día volvamos a estar juntos… ¿No es así?-

Kari no lo negó ni lo afirmó, solo se quedo callada pensando que T.K tenía razón.

-Kari yo… quería pedirte perdón por el daño que te hice hace 10 meses, por todo lo que te hice durante nuestro noviazgo y por todo lo que te pueda hacer después de esto…-

Kari no pudo hacer más que levantar la cabeza, ya que T.K se acercó a ella lentamente y la beso con calma y con dulzura… Kari se sorprendió mucho, pero finalmente le correspondió en ese beso mientras notaba que poco a poco T.K se iba recostando encima de ella, entonces se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba con Masaru, así que pudo deshacerse del beso, pero no se pudo deshacer de T.K que ya estaba totalmente encima de ella.

-Kari por favor te lo pido, solamente hoy, ahora…sé que no te debo forzar a hacerlo, pero sé que lo deseas tanto o más que yo… Te quiero Kari, y siempre te querré… igual que tú me quieres a mí…-

T.K se quedo mirando a Kari con súplica, lo único que consiguió con esto fue que Kari apartara la mirada porque ella sabía que él tenía razón.

T.K llevó la mano derecha hacia la mejilla de Kari e hizo que le mirase, se quedaron mirando durante mucho tiempo, hasta que T.K se volvió a acercar tan despacio como antes. El espacio que les separaba culminó en un beso con mucha dulzura y sobre todo amor. T.K seguía encima de Kari, y ella había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de T.K, mientras T.K comenzaba a recorrer con sus manos todo el cuerpo de Kari. Bajó de la boca de Kari a su cuello, mientras ella gemía levemente por el placer que le causaba T.K. Siguió insistentemente con su cuello cuando por fin se decidió por fin a volver a su boca, para después a continuación empezar a desabrochar la camisa de Kari, que por cierto era suya. Kari a duras penas acertó a encontrar los botones de la camisa de T.K, cuando por fin lo consiguió introdujo sus manos dentro de la camisa y pudo palpar el pecho de T.K, después de esto se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda a medida que él recorría con sus labios lo que sus manos ya habían recorrido. T.K dejó de disfrutar de la boca de su amada para pasar al cuello mientras con sus manos tocaba los seños de Kari y bajaba a continuación más abajo para quitarle los pantalones a Kari y la última prenda que yacía en el cuerpo de su amada, a continuación T.K exploró lo mejor que pudo la vagina de su amada mientras ella se retorcía de placer en el sofá y producía el grito que hasta ahora había logrado reprimir. Cuando volvió a subir hacia la boca de Kari, ella le dio la vuelta suavemente mientras se colocaba encima. T.K estaba disfrutándolo, al igual que Kari; se amaban con locura y había llegado la hora de demostrárselo mutuamente. Kari le quitó los pantalones y la ultima prenda del cuerpo que le quedaba a su chico de la esperanza. A continuación su mano fue directamente al miembro de T.K, que lo masajeó con suavidad mientras T.K gemía de placer, besó a T.K y se colocó sentada encima de T.K para que el miembro del chico de la esperanza entrara perfectamente en su vagina ya mojada. Kari empezó a moverse a un ritmo que les producía placer a los dos, pero T.K en seguida giró a Kari suavemente para colocarse encima de ella y empezar a moverse con un buen ritmo, cuando de pronto sintió que el par de piernas que tenía la chica de la luz, le rodeaban la cintura. El sudor de los dos se mezclaba mientras los dos disfrutaban enormemente del placer que se brindaban ambos. Sabían que el final llegaría pero no querían terminar, querían seguir así de unidos y no solo por sus cuerpos sino también por sus almas. Kari había tenido ya varios orgasmos esa noche, estaba cansada pero un nuevo orgasmo la invadió todo el cuerpo. A su vez, T.K llegaba al clímax y derramaba su líquido seminal dentro de la vagina de la chica de la luz. Cuando hubieron terminado juntaron sus frentes para después quedarse dormidos en el sofá, abrazados.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Masaru estaba preocupado, eran las 2 y media de la tarde y Kari todavía no había aparecido, iba a llamarla al móvil pero se dio cuenta de que se lo había dejado en casa, así que buscó el teléfono de Miyako Inoue en el listín telefónico. Cuando lo encontró marcó el número y espero a que contestaran al otro lado de la línea.

-Miyako Inoue al habla… ¿Quién es?-

-Hola Miyako, soy Masaru ¿me recuerdas?, el novio de Kari…-

-mmmm… a si, ya sé quien eres…bueno y ¿a que se debe tu llamada?-

-Bueno era para preguntarte si Kari seguía allí contigo o venía ya para acá-

-¿Kari?…pero si hace una semana que no la veo…-

-¿Qué?...pero si esta mañana me ha llamado y me ha dicho que se encontró contigo ayer y que la invitaste a cenar, y que al terminar de cenar a altas horas de la madrugada se quedó a dormir en tu casa…-

-Pues aquí no está, y no se ha quedado a dormir aquí, te lo prometo-

-Esta bien te creo, pero por favor si sabes algo de ella llámame ¿Ok?-

-Esta bien…Adiós Masaru-

-Adiós-

Masaru colgó el teléfono. Él pensaba que…no pero no podía ser eso ella ya le había olvidado ¿no?... Él la conocía desde antes que empezaran a salir juntos, y cuando la conoció le pareció un autentico ángel… Sabía que ella cuando dejo a su ex, seguía enamorada de él, pero creía que se le pasaría con el tiempo, y lo creyó más cuando la pidió salir y ella aceptó. Pero a medida que las semanas y los meses pasaban, ella inconscientemente le comparaba o le confundía con su ex, Masaru pensaba que era porque se conocían desde hace 18 años y siempre habían estado enamorados los dos profundamente, y eso era por lo que pensaba que a lo mejor Kari lo hacía por costumbre.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

T.K se había despertado y miraba dulcemente al ángel que tenía entre sus brazos, los dos estaban desnudos en el sofá y abrazados. T.K le acariciaba lentamente la espalda, lo que provocó que Kari se despertara y se levantara sin decir nada a T.K. Cogió su camisa y se la puso por encima para después irse hacia el baño. T.K la siguió con la mirada, cuando vio que se metió en el baño, se levantó y se puso sus pantalones y se dirigió hacia el baño también.

Kari se encontraba en el baño, mirándose en el espejo mientras pensaba en como le diría a Masaru lo que había pasado, que amaba a T.K y que se acababa de acostar con él. En eso, T.K entró en al baño y abrazó por detrás a Kari.

-¿Qué te pasa Kari?-

-No deberíamos haber hecho esto T.K…-

-Ssshhh… ¿Tú me quieres Kari?-

-…-

-Dímelo por favor…si no me quieres te dejaré ir, pero si me quieres no te voy a dejar ir como hace 7 años y 10 meses…fui un tonto, un verdadero tonto y por eso te vuelvo a pedir perdón por el daño que te hice y por el comportamiento que tuve contigo…perdóname…-

Cuando dijo esto último T.K salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación.

Kari por su parte estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho T.K, le quería, era verdad, pero no podía hacerle eso a Masaru, él la quería con locura y Kari no querría hacerle daño por nada del mundo. Pero ya no había forma de dar marcha atrás, lo hecho hecho estaba y no se podía deshacer. Ella amaba a T.K con locura, le amaba más que a su vida, daría su vida por él si hiciera falta. Había tomado una decisión: se lo contaría a Masaru y seguro que él la comprendería, no debía mentirse más a si misma. Kari salió del baño y cuando encontró a T.K estaba llorando en la cama; se acercó a él y le abrazó la espalda.

-Kari… ¿Por qué sigues aquí todavía?-

-…porque te amo…-dijo mientras le daba un suave pero fugaz beso en los labios. T.K no pudo más que abrazarse a ella y darle las gracias una y otra vez.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Masaru sabía donde vivía el ex de Kari, así que se dirigía hacia allí con intención de averiguar si Kari estaba con él o no. Pasados unos minutos llegó al apartamento del ex de Kari. Respiró profundamente y llamó al timbre.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Mientras seguían abrazados, el timbre sonó, así que Kari dejó a T.K, se vistió y se fue a ver quien era. La sorpresa se la llevó cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con Masaru.

-Masaru…-

-¿Quién es Kari?-

-Tú… lo sabía, sabía que no lo habías olvidado Kari, lo sentía cuando me mirabas, cuando me besabas…en todo lo que hacías…-

-Lo siento mucho Masaru, pensé que mi amor hacia T.K había desaparecido pero cuando empecé a salir contigo, empecé a tener unas pesadillas en las que veía como T.K se quitaba la vida. Al principio no le di la mayor importancia, pero conforme pasaban los días y las semanas me daba cuenta de que no le había olvidado, de que ese sentimiento hacía T.K todavía permanecía latente en mi corazón… y sobre todo me di cuenta de que le amaba…-

Masaru no hacia más que mirar a Kari, las palabras que estaba escuchando salir de su boca se le clavaban en el corazón igual que finas espinas de rosas, le dolía mucho lo que estaba escuchando, pero su deber ahora era que Kari consiguiera su felicidad, y si su felicidad se encontraba con T.K, él la dejaría ir.

-Prométeme que no le vas a hacer daño a Kari, porque como se te ocurra hacerle daño, me las va a pagar ¿entendido?-

-Te lo prometo con mi vida Masaru, preferiría morirme antes que hacerle daño a Kari…-

-Esta bien... bueno Kari ésta es mi despedida, espero que seas feliz con él y que por fin puedes tener paz en tu vida…-

Con estas palabras Masaru se despidió de Kari y de T.K, cuando Kari hubo visto como Masaru se perdía de su vista, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá con T.K, entre sus brazos, como si él estuviera protegiéndola.

-Te amo T.K…-

-Yo también te amo Kari…-

Se miraron, se fueron acercaron y se besaron. Y con ese beso se prometieron el amor eterno. Aquí termina la historia de esta pareja, pero empieza otra historia, ¿Cuál?: La de su nueva vida. Pero esa historia os la contaré en otro momento. 

**_FIN_**

Espero que os haya gustado el fic, así que… ¡¡¡Dejad Reviews!!!


End file.
